


Summer reunion

by rebirth



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebirth/pseuds/rebirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The werewolves all pick up on the groups of girls around them squealing over those freakin' amazing tattoos and oh my god that perfectly toned chest, and Derek rolls his eyes so hard he almost strains a muscle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by this; http://petite-madame.tumblr.com/post/98170980881/here-comes-the-summer-present-for-the-fabulous because tattooed guys on skateboards do something to my feelings.

It's the first really warm day of the season; everyone in town has already dug out their summer wardrobe weeks ago, and are fully taking advantage of the weather to show off newly shaved legs and the six packs they worked on all winter. It's the first day of summer break, the gang is finally back in Beacon Hills and obviously get together as soon as they return from their respective colleges to hug it out and tell each other everything about what's happened since last time. Three years ago they all left the safety of home to explore the world outside the small town, and brief meetings during Christmas and spring break is definitely not enough for the tight knit group of friends.

They're gathered around the bench at their usual spot right off the beach. The girls are soaking up the sun, dressed in colorful bikinis and hardly covered up by short skirts, giggling at some article in a magazine Lydia is reading aloud from. Boyd sitting silently between Erica and Derek, and Jackson is on his back behind them, already working on his tan. Isaac is close by, getting new beers for them from the cooler, bobbing his head along to the music coming from the set of speakers Derek had brought with him from the loft, while Stiles was practicing some new move on his signature red skateboard and oblivious to the looks he's getting from everyone walking past them. He's filled out over the years and got rid of the layers when he moved away and completely changed his style.

The werewolves all pick up on the groups of girls around them squealing over _those freakin' amazing tattoos_ and _oh my god that perfectly toned chest_ , and Derek rolls his eyes so hard he almost strains a muscle. Isaac pats his back, and the girls all wear matching smirks, when they notice one of the girls on a bench next to them has finally worked up enough courage and is pushed along by her giggling friends towards the guy in question. Stiles hops off his board with a questioning look at the group, wiping his hand over his sweaty forehead and is about to ask what they're all laughing at when he's stopped by the girl – who's probably not older than 16 and definitely shouldn't have been saying the stuff she'd just said to her friends about the stars peeking out above Stiles' low hanging jean shorts. He looks confused for a moment, but just as the blonde is about to open her mouth to say something, Stiles looks past her and waves excitedly at something and she now seems to notice the sound of wheels rolling along the asphalt and closing in on them. Scott whips his blue skateboard up into his left hand when he reaches them, and greets his friends with a big smile. He then walks right up to Stiles, and Stiles immediately forgets about the blonde in front of him. Isaac finally loses it and laughs so hysterically, the others can't help but join him, as the girl's face pales and her mouth snaps shut when Scott brushes past her to put a hand in Stiles' messy hair and pull him into a hungry kiss.


End file.
